


A Tale of True Love: Obamafef

by Rusticles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusticles/pseuds/Rusticles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fefri finds love at her high school..... but her lover has a dark, dark secret. will love make it in the end? only the illuminati knows......................,</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of True Love: Obamafef

My name is Feferi Peixes, and I'm not like other girls. I'm gonna be the queen of everything and I am very powerful and rich... Today is my first day as a senior at high school. I'm going to be the baddest bitch in the whole school! I'm in me lusus's car at the moment, so I don't have long to wait! Gl'bgolyb turned around. 

“HHKHSAKJHGVFCBAKJGHAGSHGD?????????,” She said, her motherly love showing in all of her eyes. 

“Love you too!” I jumped out of the car, and I ran into the school. I saw my old buddy Eridan inside and said hi. 

“Oh hi fef I didn't see you there. Wwtf the fuck are you doing here?” He asked in his weird british accent. 

“I go here you stupid fish child” I said, brushing my L'Oreal Paris Feria Midnight Collection Violet Soft Black colored hair out of my eyes. I turned and got my schedule. I had every class with Eridan yay! I started walking to my first class when I realized I didn't know where I needed to go. I looked around and found a security guard- and holy shit on a stick. He wasn't just your run of the mill security guard. He had beautiful, gorgeous eyes and also his eyebrows were on fleek. I went up to him nervously. 

“Hi...Um, can you tell me how to get to room 42069?” I said shyly, blushing loudly. 

“Yes,” he said strongly, his voice like a dude who just got back from the gym. “It's right down the hall.”

“Oh okay.... Thank you mister! Uh... What's your name?” 

“Obama. Barack Obama.” He smiled, his teeth the color of Iggy Azalea.   
Oh my god, it's Mr. United States. 

“M-Mister President! What are you doing working as a school security guard??!??1!”

“I got tired of being president. Go to class, I don't want you to be late.” He raised his eyebrows, smiling at me. 

“O-Okay, Obama-Chan...” I started walking until I found room 42069. I went in and sat down next to Eridan. 

“Hi fef, what took you so long to get here?” He asked, combing through his bruise-colored hair with his hand. 

“None of your fucking BUSINESS ERIDAN!” I threw a pencil at him and it stabbed him in the leg. We both laughed and he took it out. We're such good friends! The teacher walked in. His head was a fucking white ass ball what the shit is wrong with this guy holy christ on a bike.

“Hello class, my name is Doc Scratch and i'll be your teacher. Everyone get out your text books.” I was about to but I remembered I forgot mine. “Doc Scratch! I forgot my book!” 

“Fine, go to your locker and go get it,” He said. We got lockers earlier btw. Eridan looked over at me. 

“Fef, I can share my book with you!” He said, smiling. I walked out of the class and left him and his dusty book. I was thinking about how gross his book probably was before I ran into someone much taller than me. I fell backward on my ass and I looked up AND OBAMA WAS THERE! He held out a hand and held me. I was hold. 

“O-Oh... thank you, Obama-chan....” 

“No problem, Feferi.” I gasped. How did he know my name? 

“Obama! H-How do you know my name?” I blushed, sweating like a horse.

“I was the president. I know everything.” He smiled. “Why are you out of class?”  
To see you, Obama-Chan, I thought...   
“To go get my book...” 

“Here, i've got yours right here. You dropped it earlier.” He pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to me. What is this, fucking animal crossing? 

“T-thanks..” I blushed for like the five millionth time. He was just so helpful. I noticed he had a triangle on his tie. What could it mean? Maybe he liked pizza, because a slice of pizza is shaped like a triangle! 

“H-Hey... Do you want to get pizza after school?” I asked. He smiled. 

“Of course. Go back to class now.” I nodded and ran back to class, flustered. I wonder if he likes me, I thought. I sat down next to eridan and opened my book. 

“Welcome back, Miss Peixes,” Said doc scratch. I nodded and stuff. “Now, if you turn to page 82 you'll see a picture of a dong,” he said. 

“Wowwww,” The class responded, marveling at the dong. The bell rang soon after. “God dammit class,” Doc scratch said. “If SOMEONE hadn't been fucking late then maybe we'd actually learn something...” He said, looking in my direction. I flipped him off. Fucking preps... XD   
Eridan came up to me, looking weird as usual. 

“Hey fef, can I talk to you?” He asked. 

“No.” I left and looked for Obama-Chan, so we could go get a slice of pizza. He started whining and followed me. 

“Fef I'm serious! Wait a minute!” I turned around. “What is it, Eridanus?” “Fef I like you a lot and I wanted to know if we can go get pizza at 6 o clock?”

“No erididdly i'm going there with Obama-Chan. Go eat pizza by yourself!”   
He started crying and so I went to the pizza place and Obama-Chan was waiting for me there. 

“Hello Feferi. You seem troubled. What's wrong?” 

"Eridingdong won't leave me alone and he's so annoying! He says he likes me but I like somebody else.....” I blushed, hoping he didn't hear that.

“Oh. I think I know why.” Obama pulled out a bigass binder full of paper and shit like that. 

“Eridoodle Ampora, right?” I nodded.

“Let's see. Eridan Ampora. The name Eridan Ampora has three of the letter A in it. A capital letter A is shaped like a triangle. And a triangle has three sides. If you put the three capital letter As together they make another triangle. You know what else is shaped like a triangle? A slice of Pizza. He asked if you could go get pizza with him. If you got pizza with him he would use his teeth. You know what his teeth are shaped like? A triangle. We're just back to the beginning again. And if we look at the three as in his name, they all have 3 sides. That's 3 of the number 3. 3 x3 is 666. That is the devil's number. What time did he want to get pizza? Six. If you add two more sixes, that is six hundred and sixty six.” 

“Obama-Chan, what are you saying?!” 

“ERIDAN AMPORA IS ILLUMINATI: CONFIRMED.” He closed his binder, standing up and going to get a slice of pizza. Wait... Didn't he just say a slice of pizza is illuminati? Hmm. He came back with the pizza and we ate it. 

“So.” He broke the silence. 

“Did you say you like someone other than Eridankmeme?” 

“Y-Yeah..” I blushed, looking away. 

“Who is it? I can find out if you don't tell me. I know where you live, and everything about you. I'm Obama-Motherfucking-Chan.” 

“O-Obama-Chan.... I l-like you a lot...” 

“I like you too feferi. Lets get married tomorrow after school.” 

“Ok” 

THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!1!!! 

Gl'bgolyb let me out of the car and I said goodbye to her. 

“SFGKLAHGLVNZLDIGUAIROILGHJAIFLHGBNAFKZLJGHIAOUGLH??????????????????????!!!!?!!!?!?!?!!” She said. 

“love you too!” I jumped out and went inside the school building. I saw him then. Eridingleberry. Standing in the hallway, staring at me. I could see what Obama-Chan meant. I walked up to him, furious. “ERIDINGUS!” I screamed. 

“Oh hi fef.” 

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE IN THE ILLUMINATI?!!?!” 

“What?” He frowned. “I'm not illuminati. Who told you that?” 

“Obama-chan. He showed me the proof.” Eridan gasped.

“Obama told you that? Fef... Oh no....” He shook his head. “Fef, Obama is illuminati.” 

“WHAT?!” I gasped. “NUH UH PROVE IT!” 

“Obma asked you if you wanted a slice of pizza. A slice of pizza is shaped like a triangle. A triangle is shaped like illuminati. He had a triangle on his tie. That's also shaped like illuminati. And he ate a slice of pizza. When you eat a triangle you absorb the illuminati powers. And how did he know so much about you? The illuminati. The illuminati knows everything about you. He's illuminati, that's how.”  
I was speechless. Obama... Illuminati? It made sense in a weird way. 

“well fine if he's illuminati then maybe ill become illuminati too!”   
Eridan gasped. 

“Feferi NO!!” It was too late. I ran to obama-chan, tears flying all over the place. 

“OBMA CHAN! ARE YOU REALLY ILLUMINATI?!!” I asked, crying. 

“Yes, feferi.... Im illuminati... I didnt want to tell u becuz I thought ud hate me.....” a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“aww obama-chan I could never hate you..... how can I become illuminati so we can be illuminati together....?” 

“You ate a slice of pizza didn't you? You absorbed the illuminati powers from it. You're already illuminati.” He smiled. 

“OMG OBMA CHAN <3333” 

and they lived happily ever after  
the end


End file.
